The Singing Feild
by Dont Tread On Me
Summary: Pip, unable to sleep, comes out to the target range to just gaze out at the countryside. Seras joins him, and soon a trade of secrets begins. (Sorta Fluff with some angst at the end. Man, do I suck at titles. Lord have mercy and R&R!)


The Singing Field

(Fan fiction of Hellsing, revolving around something I considered about Pip's profession. Hope you enjoy.)

Pip Bernadette sat down on a metallic folding chair, absentmindedly stroking a long metal and wood object in his hands. It was a standard night in England, a soft drizzle was sprinkling the top of his cowboy style hat, and a few crickets and some frogs from a near-by ornamental pond could be heard singing their symphonies of chirps, croaks, and the occasional raspy scratching sound.

The grass was short, so perfectly groomed it felt like wet astro-turf on his sock-covered feet. The socks in question were soaked, the ends drooping down some. He put the object down and leaned back some in the slightly uncomfortable chair, closing his eyes and settling down for a rest.

"Captain??"

Pip, surprised, leapt a little in his chair and twirled around, hand on the holster to his .44 magnum.

Seras Victoria stood surprised as well.

"Relax, Capitan! It's me!" Seras said, raising her hands up in defense. Pip blinked with his single eye, then calmed down and sat down on the chair again.

"Don't surprise me like that, Police Girl…"

"S-sorry…" She said somewhat meekly, looking down at her feet and kicking a random rock off to the side. Pip turned the chair around, scuttling some like a crab as he kept his rear end in the seat while half-sitting, half-standing.

"What's up?" He said, trademark smile returning to his face.

"Oh..I just wanted to come down here for some practice…" She motioned to the USP Tactical pistol on her hip holster.

"What's vampire need practice for?" Pip said with a bemused smirk.

"Well, I could ask the same about you, Captain…"

Pip sat up some more with a smirk, raising his finger up gently. "Please, Police Girl, call me Pip."

"Not until you start calling me Seras…"

Pip lowered his finger with a sigh. "I am uzed to Police girl, unfortunately."

"Well then, I am used to Captain then…" Seras said with a smirk.

"And I am not practicing…I am just relaxing."

"Relaxing with an AK-47 perched next to your chair?"

"AK-74, actually." Pip said matter-of-factly. He then reached down and tapped the magazine.

"Plastic Magazine."

Seras groaned. "Men and their toys…" she muttered. "Anyway, why are you up so late? Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

Pip shook his head slowly. "Non, don't worry about me…"

"I am, Captain…" she then quickly said, "I am going to have you protecting me, after all..."

Pip made a snort, and then laughed.

"What?! What the bloody hell are you laughing about?!" Seras said with a blush, some sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Of all ze damsels I expected to be protecting, a vampire was not one I was expecting!"

Seras blushed deeply, but also had a look of embarrassed anger on her face. "You annoying little….! I can handle myself!"

Pip smirked and tipped up his hat. "Yeah, like you handled yourself in Zaint Rose?"

"What do yo-" Then Seras realized it, he was talking about Anderson.

The insane Scot had found them in South America, promptly got into a fist fight with her master, Alucard, and then kindly alerted them to a Vatican airfield with a "Wee jet" present.

"Yeah?! Well, you never fought him before!"

"Heh, just a lunatic Vatican priest vith oversized ginzu knives." Pip said with an almost arrogant calm. Seras growled. He WAS a lunatic, but he was also a dangerous foe not to be underestimated.

"Yeah, well your lucky he didn't turn you into a bleedin' hedgehog!"

Pip smirked, then sighed some. "Ah, you're a riot police girl…"

Seras huffed louder. The mercenary was seriously starting to irritate her. He had gone on the scale from unreachable itch to unbearable migraine.

Seras huffed loudly, spun around, then started to march back to the main compound. Pip's smirk slowly faded, and he sat up some after leaning back in his chair.

"Hey…wait a minute…"

Seras spun around and growled. "What do you want now?!"

"..I waz just kidding…"

Seras' irritated look soon faded to a confused one. She then sighed and walked over to him. Pip relaxed some and smiled, picking up the rifle and putting it into his lap.

"You know, it isn't just a gun to me…This AK has been with me since I first started out…When my eye got..Well…_Injured_…I even had some things engraved into it…It's sorta silly, isn't it?"

Seras shrugged some. "Well, it isn't like you go to sleep with it…"

"It usually rests right by my bed..actually…" Pip said with a flustered look. It was Seras' turn to laugh.

"Hey, you keep quiet about zit, not even the soldiers under my command know about it!!" Pip said with an even larger blush.

Seras, still laughing a bit, calmed down. "Why did you tell me then??"

Pip took that into silent consideration, and then came up with the most natural solution he could come up with.

"To be honest…I don't know why…But you have to tell me a secret of yours, your biggest one!" Pip said with a smirk as he slowly slid a cigarette out of his pocket, putting it to his lips. Seras swallowed hard, and then started to think about it.

As Pip set the lighter's flame to the tip of the death-stick, Seras sighed, and absentmindedly said something.

"..I have a…a…crush…." She said, lowering her eyes and putting her hands behind her back ever so shyly.

_"Crap! I can't believe I said that!"_ She thought to herself, biting her tongue slowly.

A sly smirk seemed to split Pip's face in half as he heard those words. The smirk reminded Seras of her master's slick grin. She cursed herself for saying those words.

"With who, hmm?"

Seras remained silent, blushing terribly.

"…I…I…"

Pip leaned back, hands put into a steeple shape, loving to hear this.

" 'Ey, Police Girl, don't worry…I'll keep it secret…"

Seras gasped slowly from the pain as her tongue leaked out some blood, and then swallowed it slowly. She couldn't tell him the truth, she had to think of someone, anyone!

"…M…Master…Master Alucard…"

Pip got a surprised look on his face, and then sighed a bit. Seras blinked at that, and tilted her head slightly.

Pip looked almost…_disappointed…_

"Oh…well, that makes sense…I suppose…" Pip then sighed and stood up slowly, taking his rifle with him.

"Sunrize is coming soon…I am going to get some sleep…" Pip said, walking past Seras.

"Captain…I…"

"Night, police girl…" Pip said with a smirk, waving at her some. "Get some sleep, would ya?"

Seras nodded slowly, and then watched as Pip walked across the field and into the guesthouse where the Wild Geese resided. Seras kept a remorseful look as she silently muttered…

"Pip…"

She sighed and walked the opposite way to the Hellsing Manor.

The field then stopped chirping, croaking and squeaking, as all creatures of the night silently resided into their various nooks and crannies, and the songbirds stirred and took over the field.

And as Seras slid into her coffin and closed the lid, she had to wonder…

Was it right to lie to him?

(Well, that is it. Hope you enjoyed this little sorta fluff one-shot fiction. Sorta sad at the end, but don't worry, I think we all know who Seras really has a crush on . R&R!)


End file.
